


Making Mitsuki Happy Plan

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mitsuki-center? or is it Nagi-center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Mitsuki is sad and Nagi asks everyone to help him make Mitsuki happy again.





	Making Mitsuki Happy Plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is super rushed and not proofread but HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TESSU  
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHHH  
> YOU ARE SO DEAR TO ME  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC  
> THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A NICE FRIEND TO ME

Nagi had no idea why, but Mitsuki had been acting weird lately. He wasn’t avoiding anyone and he still did what was assigned for him to do (and sometimes, even more), but Nagi could tell there was something wrong. One would assume by Nagi’s personality and even by his accent that he was stupid, but they were all wrong. Nagi was smart, and could notice even small changes in his friends. That’s why it was no surprise he realized something was bothering Mitsuki, especially since, they were best friends. And he knew Iori should've realized it too, but was being cautious about approaching him. That was no good. Nagi wanted everyone to get along and be happy. He had to do something.

So it began the “Making Mitsuki Happy Plan”. Nagi was, of course, the main star of the plan. But every star needed supporting actors, and those would be the five other members of IDOLiSH7. And Nagi knew exactly where to start.

 

“ _Iooooori!”_ Nagi called, with his strong accent marking every syllable that came out from his mouth. He looked at Iori with a big smile and eyes full of excitement, so he knew Nagi was after something.

“What is it, Rokuya-san?”

“I need your _help_!”

Iori stared at him, suspiciously. Then, he sighed, ignoring his past thoughts—that Nagi asking for help could only be related to anime and women.

“With what, exactly?” Iori asked. There was nothing wrong with being cautious, right? He had to make sure Nagi wouldn’t make crazy requests.

“ _Flowers!”_

Iori rolled his eyes.

“I refuse to help you with women.”

“ _Iori!_ How could you?! I know very well how to seduce a _lady_ without any help!”

“... Rokuya-san…”

“The flowers aren’t for a lady! They are for Mitsuki!”

Iori stared at Nagi, shocked, and speechless. He wouldn’t let that seducer play with his brother’s heart!

“Again, I refuse. Please don’t play with my brother’s feelings!”

“That’s not it! The flowers are just part of the plan!”

“Plan?”

“To make Mitsuki happy again!”

Iori sighed, admitting defeat.

_How could he say no to if it was for the sake of his brother?_

 

Next, it was time for IDOLiSH7’s leader to lend them a hand.

“What? You want me to buy drinks? Can’t you just ask Banri-san to get them for you?”

“ _No!!!”_

Yamato covered his ears.

 _“Ouch_ , it hurt _."_

“Only you can buy them, _Yamato_!”

“What are you even talking about…?”

Nagi smiled.

“It’s because you’re our dear friend!”

 

Yamato sighed after Nagi explained his plan to him. _Really, couldn’t he just explain it right from the beginning?_ He didn’t know how buying drinks would help, since he assumed everyone was doing great things, but Nagi assured him it would be fine as long as he was there.

Then, Nagi looked for Tamaki and Sogo. He knew Tamaki liked to draw and Sogo liked arranging things, so he was confident they could work together for the decoration.

“We would be glad to help Mitsuki-san, right, Tamaki-kun?”

“Yeah,” Tamaki spoke, slowly as always. “Anything for Mikki. Plus, I get to draw. I’m happy.”

 

There was only one person left.

“Riku,” Nagi called him. “Let’s throw a party for Mitsuki.”

“A party? But isn’t Mitsuki’s birthday in March?”

Nagi shook his head, with closed eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we make our friend happy. Don’t you think he deserves that?”

“Hm… Mitsuki really is an important friend. I would like to help if I can!”

“Then… Can you dress up as Zero for him?”

Riku’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure it will be ok? Zero is so cool… I don’t think I will be a good impersonator.”

“ _Don’t worry!_ Mitsuki will love anything any of us do. Because he loves us.”

Riku laughed, shyly.

“You are right.”

 

With the supporting actors all at work, it was time for the star to make his move for the success of the plan. _No._ That wasn't right. Nagi wasn’t the star of the plan. _Mitsuki_ was. And Nagi hoped it could show him how loved he was.

Nagi didn’t cook often, but he watched Mitsuki doing it a lot of times. He believed he could make something he liked. A cake would please him, right?

Everything was almost like a surprise birthday party—except it wasn’t Mitsuki’s birthday.

Mitsuki always fed him delicious food, so it was time for Nagi to try his best. Nothing could wrong. _Except, it did._

“ _No!!” Nagi screamed as he looked as his cake. “Why didn’t my cake rise?!”_

“Nagi-kun…” Sogo said kindly, trying to calm him down. “Did you remember to add baking powder…?”

Nagi got quiet. That was it. His life was over. He had failed.

“ _No!!!”_

“Hey, Nagicchi, it’s not your fault. I bet it’s still tasty,” Tamaki said.

“I agree with Tama. Don’t freak out, he won’t mind,” Yamato said.

“Yes! Remember what you told me! Mitsuki will love anything any of us do!” Riku added. “By the way, this costume is kinda suffocating…”

“Nanase-san! You have to be careful!”

And with a _click_ , the main door opened.

“I smell food, I thought today was my day of cooking? What are we having tonight?” Mitsuki asked. Then, he noticed:

  1. Iori holding flowers and a Zero cosplayer, who he assumed was Riku;
  2. Tamaki and Sogo trying to comfort a crying Nagi;
  3. Yamato drinking beer;
  4. An awful cake surrounded by a pretty decoration and drawings.



Everyone stopped what they were doing. Then, after a second had passed, they all said in unison.

“ _Surprise!”_

“... What?”

Silence. No one had expected that reaction.

“It isn’t my birthday, y’know.”

“We know!” Sogo said. “But Nagi-kun wanted to throw a party for you.”

“Well, all of us did,” Iori added, kind of jealous.

“A party for me? Why?”

Everyone looked at Nagi.

“B-because you looked really sad, Mitsuki. And you didn’t want to watch Cocona with me…”

“... So that’s why,” Everyone said. They should’ve known it.

“I agree with Nagi!” Riku said inside his costume. “You looked tired.”

“That’s why, let us do something for you, Mikki,” Tamaki said.

“For everything you did for us,” Sogo added.

Mitsuki bit on his lip, trying to hold back tears. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such amazing people in his life.

“Are you going to cry, Mitsu? How cute,” Yamato teased him.

“Shut up, geezer. Who is crying?”

Mitsuki used the back of his hands to wipe his tears.

Nagi felt his chest hurt. He was happy, because he knew Mitsuki had appreciated it, but he also felt sad for seeing him cry.

“Mitsuki,” he whispered, his accent almost gone. “We _love you._ ”

“You…” Mitsuki sobbed. “I can’t believe you would do it for me.”

“Well, we all did our best! Nagicchi even baked you a cake!” Tamaki said, pointing at the cake.

“Huh? Nagi did?”

“ _No!_ I’m ashamed of it, I’m sorry Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki ignored Nagi. He cut a piece of cake and tried it. Everyone looked tense while watching him.

“It’s delicious,” Mitsuki said, smiling with his mouth closed and with tears running down his face.

What he had said wasn’t really a lie. The cake wasn’t the best, but it was still something Nagi did with love. They _all_ tried to make him happy. And that was what the cake tasted of; happiness.

 

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Nagi,” Mitsuki said. “I guess I was too focused on myself. I didn’t even notice your feelings. I was just feeling pretty awful lately.”

“ _Don’t worry._ I will always be here to remember you how great you are, Mitsuki. My _dear friend_ and _boyfriend_.”

“Geez, you don’t have to say it like that… You will make me cry all again.”

“ _I_ _t’s ok._ Even Mitsuki’s crying face is _beautiful_ , even though your happy smile is the second most beautiful face in the world.”

“The first is…?”

“All of mine. I’m a perfect man.”

Mitsuki laughed.

“You sure are. And I’m glad to be by your side. I love you, Nagi.”

Nagi smiled, looking at his favorite person in the world.

“I love you, Mitsuki.”

And they kissed, as a promise of their unspoken plan.

To be happy, always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for tessu but i hope everyone could enjoy it haha pls comments are welcomed


End file.
